The present invention relates to a medicine packing apparatus.
Conventionally, there is provided a medicine packing apparatus including a display unit that displays a medicine name, patient name, prescription number, prescription date, number of tablets, number of packages and so forth (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) No. 60-82130 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2933837).
In this medicine packing apparatus, however, since only character data such as a medicine name is displayed on a screen, it is difficult to grasp which medicine is to be contained in which medicine container and at which position the medicine container is located. Furthermore, there is provided only one kind of method using a keyboard to input prescription data.